¿Donde has estado?
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: [AU] (Personajes humanizado) Le había llamado tarde aquella noche solo pare decirle cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba. ¡Si, como no!


La noche se cernía sobre la habitación con rapidez, lo único audible era el lento sonido de su pausada respiración; parecía ser un buen sueño pues el rubio que descansaba en la cama sonreía dejando salir suspiros de añoranza, todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que el molesto ruido del teléfono inundo la estancia. Cuddles abrió sus azulados ojos con molestia, quien quiera que fuese el que estuviera llamando era un maldito desconsiderado. No quería levantarse de la cama pero el jodido aparato seguía sonando de manera insistente así que sin más remedio se levanto a contestar.

— ¿Cuddles? — Se dejo oír la suave voz del otro lado de la línea haciendo que el nombrado abriese los ojos por la sorpresa. De todas las personas en el mundo jamás creyó que ella ¡Ella! Volviese a buscarlo. — Hola, uhm, se que es muy tarde ya y lo siento, es solo que... Cuddles ¡Lo siento! Te extraño tanto y te necesito aun mas... Por favor... Cuddles te amo —

Pudo oír perfectamente como la chica había comenzado a llorar, tiempo atrás quizás esas mismas lagrimas le hubiesen hecho sentir culpable y que era el tipo mas maldito e insensible del mundo pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, ya estaba cansado de sus dramas que aderezaba con lagrimas falsas, de hecho si se ponía a pensar las cosas le habían ido mejor desde que ella termino con el. No le dio tiempo a Giggles de seguir disculpándose, o lamentándose en cualquiera de los casos, y simplemente colgó para volver a dormir.

Al otro día, ya tarde, se estiro pesadamente en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición adecuada y que no le incomodase para poder dormir largamente aquella noche, muy en el fondo aun le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de la llamada de su ex nací pero tampoco quizo comentárselo a alguien puesto que eso era parte del pasado y en el pasado debía quedarse; el teléfono sonó de nuevo y esta vez, como si tuviese un resorte integrado al cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente a contestar.

— Hola — Fue lo único que escucho después de un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos — Se que estas molesto y te entiendo pero por favor debes escucharme — La voz comenzó a quebrársele — Esto también a sido muy difícil para mi... — Me imagino pensó sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos — Termine con Russell... Cuddles no he podido olvidarte ¡Te amo! Entiéndelo por favor, vuelve, esta vez todo será diferente, te lo prometo mi amor.

La escucho sollozar un rato mas antes de volver a colgarle el teléfono, diferente, si como no. Suspiro y sintiéndose extrañamente mejor se tiro a dormir entre estridentes carcajadas. Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, descansaba en su sillón favorito, aquel que su madre le había regalado cuando recién compro su propia casa, mientras miraba uno de esos programas gracioso carentes de sentido común que la televisora trasmitía a esas horas, con un bol de palomitas en la mano izquierda y una fría gaseosa en la derecha se dispuso a disfrutar del día cuando el timbre de la puerta le aviso que al parecer tendría compañía.

Dejo las cosas en la mesita de la sala y con curiosidad observo por la pequeña mirilla de la puerta para ver quien era el que le infortunaba tan temprano; Giggles se removía incomoda afuera de la puerta, suspiro con hastío, no pensaba dejarla pasar, aunque eso fuera cruel no podía dejarla pasar y no por el hecho de que caería de nuevo a sus burdos encantos, no, si no por el hecho de que si lo hacia lo único que conseguiría es que se armara una pelea segura. Cuando salían era así, ella era muy volátil detrás de esa careta de niña linda y dulce, y, aunque lo hubiese pasado realmente bien en su noviazgo eso ya era agua pasada que había que dejar correr.

Volvió sigilosamente a su sillón mientras dejaba que el timbre sonase todo lo que quisiera, al fin de cuentas la chica terminaría cansándose de estar parada afuera como una boba esperando que le abriese la puerta. Efectivamente, después de unas horas, todo volvió a quedar sumido en silencio, el rubio se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas ella seguiría encaprichada con la idea de volver, aunque más bien la cuestión real era cuanto tiempo él seguiría soportando su infantil comportamiento.

Por la noche y con las luces completamente apagadas solo se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de su habitación; tomo fuertemente las caderas del joven de cabello morado mientras su duro miembro se adentraba lentamente en la estrecha entrada de Toothy para no lastimarlo, ya tenían tiempo de no compartir un momento de intimidad como pareja y la necesidad de sentir la piel y el calor del otro era mas que latente en ambos cuerpos. Había extrañado tanto tener a su novio entre sus brazos que le era casi imposible el contenerse.

Toothy gemía sin pudor alguno al sentirse llenado al fin por su amado rubio quien sabía exactamente donde tocar, lamer, morder y penetrar para llevarlo al mismísimo cielo. Estaba a punto de terminar, lo sentía nacer en sus entrañas mientras se alojaba ese delicioso calor en su bajo vientre, todo era perfecto, o bueno, casi, el maldito teléfono, su celular esta vez, comenzó a sonar. Tenía pensado ignorarlo pero por su mente cruzo una mejor idea, después de todo ya sabia de quien se trataba y después de eso sabia que al fin haría entender a esa terca mujer que él ya no quería tener algo con ella. Tomo el aparato sin dejar de penetrar salvajemente a su novio y como pudo contesto.

— Asi que me amas ¿No es así? — Hablo primero mientras jugaba con los pezones de su novio haciendo que este diera un pequeño grito.

— ¿Cuddles? — Pregunto la pelirrosa del otro lado de la línea si creerse lo que había oído.

— Si tanto me amas — Embistió de nuevo en el delicioso interior del pelimorado — ¿Donde habías estado todo este tiempo? ¡Responde! ¿¡Donde carajo habías estado todo este tiempo!? — Giggles podía escuchar claramente el sonido de dos cuerpos chocar fuertemente acompañados de una sinfonía de gemidos, gritos y jadeos.

— Yo no necesito esto Giggles — Continuo el rubio jadeando al sentir las paredes internas de su novio estrecharse aun mas alrededor de su pene — Lamento si fuiste tu quien me dejo, pero, como oirás... — Acerco el teléfono al rostro de Toothy justo en el momento en que este lanzaba un gran y profundo gemido digno de una película porno anunciando que había llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo — Yo estoy muy bien acompañado así que vete al infierno y deja de joder.

Colgó justo en el momento en que eyaculaba fuertemente en el interior de su amado para después, lentamente, recostarse a un lado del pelimorado mientras esté lo abrazaba con amor. Sabia que ella entendería después de aquello, así como el tuvo que hacerlo, después de todo eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo cuando lo mando al carajo por otro. No tenía de que preocuparse, ya estaban a mano.


End file.
